doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Collectors Wiki
Recent releases Recently added items Doctor Who Collectors News *26 April - Cover released for ''The Whispering Forest'' *26 April - Cover released for ''A Town Called Fortune'' *19 April - Cover released for ''Series 5: Volume 1'' *11 April - Cover released for ''DWM Special Edition #25'' *9 April - Cover released for ''The Creature from the Pit'' *7 April - Cover released for ''The Forgotten Army'' *7 April - Cover released for ''Night of the Humans'' *7 April - Cover released for ''Apollo 23'' *2 April - Special features announced for [http://gallifreynewsbase.blogspot.com/2010/04/kamelion-extras.html Kamelion DVD box set] *30 March - Cover released for ''The Horns of Nimon'' *30 March - Cover released for ''Underworld'' *30 March - Cover released for ''The Time Monster'' *30 March - Cover released for the US release of ''The Space Museum & The Chase'' *21 March - Cover released for ''The Second Doctor Box Set'' *21 March - Cover released for ''The First Doctor Box Set'' *21 March - Revised cover released for ''Jago & Litefoot: Series One'' *21 March - Cover released for ''Find and Replace'' *21 March - Cover released for ''The Guardian of the Solar System'' *21 March - Cover released for the Australian release of ''The Masque of Mandragora'' *7 March - Cover released for ''Echoes of Grey'' *6 March - Cover released for ''Cobwebs'' *6 March - Cover released for ''Legend of the Cybermen'' *21 February - Cover released for ''The Wreck of the Titan'' *18 February - Cover released for ''Myths and Legends'' *18 February - Cover released for ''DWM Issue #419'' *14 February - Cover released for ''DWM Special Edition #24'' *14 February - Cover released for ''The Macros'' *14 February - Cover released for ''The Song of Megaptera'' *14 February - Nicholas Briggs added to cast of ''Deimos: Part 2'' DVD of the month The War Games The TARDIS has materialised in a world of trench warfare, barbed wire and poison gas: the Western Front, 1917. In the chaos and paranoia of the First World War, the Doctor and his companions are separated from their ship, captured and court-martialled. The death sentence is swiftly pronounced. But all is not as it seems. As the Doctor finds himself increasingly out of his depth and facing impossible odds, the only solution is the truly unthinkable. He must seek help from those he most fears - his own people, the Time Lords... find out more! Book of the month The Scripts: The Daemons The Doctor and Jo Grant, his assistant, are soon to come face-to-face with an evil almost as old as time itself... find out more! CD of the month Torchwood: Golden Age On the trail of a dangerous energy field, Torchwood are led to Delhi. There they witness the simultaneous disappearance of hundreds of people, and Jack discovers that the field centers on an old colonial mansion - Torchwood India. Jack is shocked to find that Torchwood India is still going strong - he shut it down himself over 80 years ago. He's even more surprised to find that its members, including his old flame the Duchess, haven't aged a day. What is the secret of their eternal youth, and how is it linked to the deadly energy field? The team must find out - and they haven't a moment to lose, for all the time the field is expanding... find out more! Start a new article To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Site administration